Overleg gebruiker:Zorak plorak
Welkom bij mijn overlegpagina! Alles is netjes ingedeeld, dat wil ik graag zo houden. Zet alles onder het goede kopje. Bestand:Broken plate.pngIk ben op vakantie tot 20 JuliBestand:Broken plate.png RuneScape - Mijn Stats Hier kun je reageren op mijn stats. RuneScape Wikia - Technisch Userbox Hey, ik zag dat je al wat mooie bewerkingen had gemaakt. Ga zo door! I zie ook dat je je skils op hebt geschreven. We hebben hier een sjabloon voor: Sjabloon:Userbox gebruiker. Ik weet niet wat je fijner vindt, maar deze gebruik ik ook :P Vul gewoon je level achter de juiste skill in. Ik heb je naam al ingevuld. Code wordt Fout in infobox Let op bij infoboxen van items dat je name moet veranderen in naam, anders komt er boven de infobox }. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 31 mei 2009 14:06 (UTC) bedankt, ik heb dit al eerder opgemerkt, alleen wist ik niet hoe dit moest. Personal Code --Zorak plorak Bestand:Rollbackkleinzwart.png - Overleg 24 jun 2009 13:47 (UTC) RuneScape Wikia - Pagina's aanmaken ''Cave bug'' of Cave bug (6)? Ik zag dat je Cave bug hebt verplaatst naar Cave bug (6). Cave bugs kunnen inderdaad verschillende levels hebben. Toch hebben wij, als ook de Engelse RuneScape Wiki, de gewoonte slechts één pagina te maken voor één type monsters, ook al kunnen zij meerdere levels zijn. Zie bijvoorbeeld Cave Bug op de Engelse Wiki. Ik ben van mening dat we dit het beste zo kunnen houden. Dit houd hel velen maler overzichtelijker. Mocht je van mening verschillen dan is het misschien een idee om op het forum een discussie te starten onder Wikia discussies. -- 7 apr 2009 18:24 (UTC) :Dus ik stel voor dat we dergelijke pagina's, zoals ook Woman (3), Woman (4) en Woman (5) samen te voegen en monsters van verschillende levels maar met dezelfde naam gewoon op één pagina te houden. Mee eens of niet? -- 8 apr 2009 13:43 (UTC) Gnome (1) Hey, ik zie dat je een pagina Gnome (1) hebt aangemaakt. Bij namen van monsters zet je nooit de combat level erbij, die komt in het artikel in de infobox. Anders wordt het lastig terugzoeken en krijg je veel paginas die allemaal hetzelfde zijn zoals goblin (2), goblin (5), goblin (11), goblin (13), goblin (16), goblin (25) --Ruderion 2 jul 2009 13:24 (UTC) Ik weet het, ik ben hier al eens eerder kop gewezen. Toch denk ik dat het dan misschien makkelijker is om van Gnome een doorverwijspagina te maken naar de verschillende cb's, aangezien die zich wel eens op verschillende plekken bevinden. -- :maar bijna alle monsters komen wel op verschillende plekken voor. En doorverwijspaginas zijn niet altijd even makkelijk. Als ik iets zoek kom ik er liefst helemaal geen tegen. Nu is gnome niet een van de makkelijkste omdat er een complete beschrijving van het ras, woonplaats en geschiedenis aanhangt. Zelfs op de engelse wiki is er niet eens een infobox voor een gnome.--Ruderion 2 jul 2009 14:05 (UTC) Idd, doorverwijspagina's zijn irritant. Het probleem is inderdaad dat er bij sommige monsters al pagina's zijn die locaties of rassen bedoelen. Hoe lossen we dat op? Is dat de vraag. -- Signatures op artikels Gelieve niet je naam te plaatsen op artikelpagina's, dus geen signature (bijvoorbeeld manieren om runescape te spelen). Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 3 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) k, wel gelieve daar te reageren he!Zorak plorak 3 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) :Zo'n dingen kun je beter op de overlegpagina zetten. Maar zeer goede pagina :). Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 3 jun 2009 17:25 (UTC) dank je wel! ik gebruik zelf Swiftkit, en het is belangrijk dat mensen van deze middelen afweten, ook is het handig om zo te vergelijken!Zorak plorak 3 jun 2009 17:28 (UTC) Onvoltooide artikels Hi, Gelieve als je een artikel maakt, deze dan af te maken, of er een constructie sjabloon boven te zetten. Nu heb ik 200 miljoen experience moeten vertalen, omdat deze niet af was. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 6 jun 2009 18:34 (UTC) welk sjabloon moet ik dan gebruiken, ik moest toen trwns stoppen van men moeder.--Zorak plorak 7 jun 2009 06:24 (UTC) :In het geval van vertalingen kun je het best Sjabloon:Hulp Vertalen gebruiken. Opslaan artikel niet vertaald Wil je een artikel pas opslaan als hij volledig af is? Gebruik eerst de RuneScape Wiki:Zandbak! Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 5 jul 2009 13:55 (UTC) Bedankt voor de tip! Ik moest van de pc af, en wilde dus wel iets opslaan. Ik wist niet dat dit ook kon in de zandbak.--Zorak plorak 6 jul 2009 10:33 (UTC) RuneScape Wikia - Promoties Welkom --Darth Stefan 25 mrt 2009 16:45 (UTC) Rollback Gefeliciteerd, je bent een admin! --Darth Stefan 6 jun 2009 12:44 (UTC)Darth Stefan :Rollbacker* :P. Zorak, lees even RuneScape:Administrators#Toegangstypes door. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 6 jun 2009 13:03 (UTC) BEDANKT! Signature Houd rekening met het RuneScape Wiki:Signature beleid. Rollback kroon Je kan ook Afbeelding:RollbackKroonKlein.PNG gebruiken, deze is transparant, dus past zich automatisch aan aan de achtergrond. Afbeelding:Fletching-cape.png Tedjuh10Afbeelding:AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG - OverlegAfbeelding:Questpoints-cape.png 24 jun 2009 14:55 (UTC) Re: Goed om te horen. Ten eerste hebben we een nieuwe hoofdpagin, een nieuw thema, een nieuwe bewerken. Voor de rest gaat alles gewoon z'n gangetjes :D --http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 6, 2010 12:33 (UTC) Kijk maar wat je leuk vind om te doen, ik ben zelf niet zo actief meer.-- apr 27, 2010 16:06 (UTC) Badges Heb jij alle badges? Dieter Tack aug 8, 2010 14:03 (UTC) RE:Cafeïneslurper :P. Tjah, die van mij was niet helemaal eerlijk omdat hij door een bot uitgevoerd was ;). En ik heb ook meteen de 4000e bewerking op de wiki sinds de prestaties ingeschakeld zijn! Mark (talk) sep 2, 2010 17:19 (UTC) okay nice die ga k meteen erin gooien :D Vandalisme op je gebruikerspagina Dit is om te zeggen dat je gebruikerspagina slachtoffer is geworden van vandalisme. De pagina was volledig leeggehaald, maar ondertussen is alles weer zoals het was. Ik wou het toch even melden. okt 16, 2010 08:57 (UTC) vraag hi zomorack plorak kheb een vraag hoe moet je die bagaje kiekje verdienen wil je het me alsjeblieft uitleggen (Shershah zarin dec 19, 2010 09:45 (UTC)) Verandering aan de regels Beste admins, het lijkt me verstandig om een regel aan te passen, met oog op om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Aangezien de functie als admin erg aantrekkelijk is voor veel leden, lijkt het me verstandig dat slechts alleen admins andere niet-admin leden kunnen nomineren op deze pagina. Dus: vanaf nu kunnen alleen leden met speciale rechten andere leden nomineren om in aanmerking te komen voor speciale rechten. Zijn jullie het hier mee eens?--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 12:57 (UTC) :Ik heb over deze kwestie een algemeen forum bericht gemaakt (zie hier).--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG [[Gebruiker:Darth Stefan|Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG dec 20, 2010 17:55 (UTC) andere wiki wil je alsjeblieft op mijn wiki pagina's maken het heet: http://nl.runescape9info.wikia.com/ ook een site met badges laat een bericht of je er paginas wil maken kies uit: ja soms of neen (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 19:08 (UTC)) kiekje hi zorak plorak ik wil je alvast bedanken omdat je me hebt geholpen met die badge kiekje (Shershah zarin dec 29, 2010 09:00 (UTC)) Badges Ik heb een eigen wiki, en ik wil er graag ook badges op hebben, weet jij hoe dat moet? Bram Blast dec 29, 2010 14:39 (UTC) Graham zarin Beste Zorak plorak, Hierbij nodig ik je uit om deel te nemen aan deze discussie en eventueel, als je het nodig vindt, om je mening achter laten. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 10, 2011 22:54 (UTC) beste hoi zorak plorak ik ben nieuw hier maar ik wil alle regels onthouden van deze wiki kan je me ze zeggen A.U.B en ik zal goed bewerken en veel (Sjon mrt 7, 2011 20:15 (UTC)) Re: RuneScape Antwoorden Wiki Hij is geblokkeerd voor een week. Bedankt voor je scherpe oog! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG mrt 26, 2011 16:35 (UTC) re:hallo Hoi ik wi gewoob hallo zeggen. Bokka aug 12, 2011 17:19 (UTC) Chatgesprek Shershah Shershah/Erik vraagt of je even op #wikia-runescape-nl kunt komen. Als je nu online bent, tenminste. sep 3, 2011 10:00 (UTC)